The Tides of War
by Dnarew
Summary: When a new challenger steps out to become the champion of Unova, Giovanni learns of a much bigger motivation, and must trust those who don't trust him to stop a war between the regions


Chapter one

A knock broke the silence that lingered in the office. Nestor looked up from the book he was reading. A puzzled look drew over his face, nobody disturbed him at this hour, especially the evening before such an important event in his life. He put down the book making sure not to close it on his current page, for he hated to lose his spot in his reading. Another knock followed to show the persistence of his caller. Nestor mocked at the impatience of his visitor, crossing towards the door he slowly opened it a crack ensuring that the call wasn't a way to harm him in any such way, one had to be careful when perusing a position of leadership, especially one as big as becoming champion of Unova.

"Who's there?" Nestor inquired forcefully.

The voice at the other end brought relief to Nestor's ears as it declared the identity of a well trusted friend. "Nestor it's me, Sebastian!"

Satisfied Nestor opened the door wide to his old friend. The smartly dressed taller gentlemen stood with a broad smile, his happy being filled the atmosphere of the room, that the dimly lit area seemed to brighten itself.

"And what do I owe this pleasure my old friend?" Nestor asked as he helped his friend out of his jacket.

Sebastian smiled fell a little as he looked around the office, "It's about the battle tomorrow, they say that Black has been watching how you battle and is putting his team through some rigorous training."

"I consider that a compliment Sebastian, he's actually threatened by me." Nestor addressed his friends concern.

"That's not all, word is that not only the two you hoped would arrive will be there, but also Giovanni will be present to witness as what he calls a historic event." Sebastian continued, Nestor just laughed the comments aside.

"I still don't see how these matters concern matters a bit, If I were in Giovanni's shoes, I'd say the same thing, witnessing talent from a trainer who did not receive his first battle partner from some scientist in a little town is showing potential for not only challenging a great leader as Black, but may even overcome him. There's no matter, in fact I would be safe to guess Giovanni might be rooting for me, since he has some beef with those kid trainers."

"That's not the problem, the problem is, Black is thinking about bringing Reshiram into the battle, to spice things up a bit."

Nestor smiled at the name of the legendary dragon, "Now this certainly is a twist, he wants to see how I could compete with the great legendary Reshiram? I'm fairly certain Magenta can handle him."

Sebastian's face drew into a state of confusion, "The red Gyradose you traded with Gold? I don't understand."

"Magenta is a water type which is really efficient against Reshiram's fire attacks, in addition it can learn some really great dragon type moves, I'm fairly certain Magenta will at least put up a good fight." Nestor shot in, seemingly to cut off Sebastian.

Sebastian grimaced, "Well, for your case I certainly hope so."

Nestor walked over to his desk and pulled out a Poke-ball that was lying in a drawer, he looked at it admirably as if it were his last possession on earth, reluctantly he handed it over to Sebastian.

"Here a present for Archie, when he shows up."

Thabien looked inside the ball hesitantly, stating in surprise, "A Camerupt, but Archie is the leader of Team Aqua, why would he want the Pokemon that his rival, Maxie likes to wield?"

"The Camerupt is not for Archie to use, it's for him to see. I don't want to be champion of Unova, I want the power that resides in the legendary trio, Groundon, Kyogre, and Raquaza and the only way to do that is to bring war into Hoenn, and what better way to start a war by bringing up the old fued between Archie and Maxie?" Nestor explained himself.

"I don't quite understand." Sebastian began, Nestor just waved his hand to cut him off, then reaching his hand into his coat pocket, he drew out a letter.

"Your instructions for the Camerupt are addressed in the letter, don't fail me, now if you excuse me, I must get back home for some rest, I have an incredibly big day tomorrow.

Thabien nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, I understand, good luck sir."

"I wish you luck as well." Nestor concluded.

Thabien left the room, careful to not let the door make too much of a ruckus when closing. Nestor's office filled up with silence again, he smiled, he liked it that way. Picking up his book Nestor sighed and went to exit the building, reading as he walked.


End file.
